


A Vehicular Point of View

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Romance, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend an evening watching the Perseid meteor shower unaware they're being watched by someone who is happy they found each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	A Vehicular Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> SOSH Discord Guess the Author "A Summer Night In The South Downs"

“Come on, angel. It’s a perfect out.” 

Her demon’s voice roused her from her slumber, and she opened one “eye” to view what was going on now between him and his angel. They had been very romantic since moving down here to this cottage among the chalk hills and this beautiful night looked to be no different. Her vantage point was limited, but she watched him exit into the back garden carrying a bottle of red wine, wineglasses, and a tartan-patterned blanket. A light-coloured figure soon followed. Hand-in-hand, they headed to an open area where they could watch the stars on this cloudless night. 

What were their names again? Crowley? Aziraphale? Names were hard to remember. Cars had different priorities 

It was a perfect summer night. The still air made it just right for stargazing while drinking expensive wine. Blanket laid down, Crowley beckoned Aziraphale to get comfortable. Aziraphale poured them some wine, and they stared up at the cosmos above them, silhouetted against the dark midnight blue of the sky.

She decided to get a better view. 

One did not have demonic poured into them for the last ninety-odd years without effects. Concentrating hard, she changed into a black-haired young woman wearing an ornately beaded grey and black flapper dress. She could never get the outfit right, but she was a vintage high-end car, it figured she was going to appear in a vintage high-end dress. Leaving her impractical high-heeled shoes behind, she sprinted for the tree at the corner of the cottage, climbing it to get an excellent view of the two. They watched the ribbons of light that streaked across the sky for a few seconds. Some burned brighter or travelled further than others. 

“There’s another! Oh, Crowley, this is lovely.” 

“I helped build the comet that produces them.” 

She heard the pride in Crowley’s tone as she watched Aziraphale thread an arm through his, so they sat linked on the blanket. She smiled from her perch, watching them take in the meteor shower as they drank their wine. Occasionally, they exchanged romantic kisses. Other times, it was a loving caress. She imagined Crowley smiling his brightest smile at Aziraphale. Aziraphale would be gazing at him with adoring blue eyes. She loved him, too. He made her demon very happy.

The two tumbled on to the blanket laughing, Aziraphale landing on top of Crowley. They shared a kiss before he rolled off to snuggle in by Crowley’s side, the meteor shower forgotten. Instead, they lay conversing, their voices too quiet for her to hear above the sound of wildlife. It didn’t matter. She was content to keep an eye on them when she could and share in their happiness.

Finally, they folded up the blanket, causing her to scramble back to her usual place and shape just in time. 

Crowley stopped short on the deck, staring out past the cottage. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Aziraphale. 

“I swear for a moment I didn’t see the Bentley in the driveway.” 


End file.
